1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a woven fabric designed for use in a papermaking machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a woven fabric for use in the dryer section of a papermaking machine. Most particularly, the present invention relates to a fabric for use in dryer applications requiring a soft sheetside surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional papermaking machine forms a web by depositing a slurry of pulp fibers to be formed into a paper sheet on a traveling forming wire. After initial dewatering on the forming wire, the paper sheet or web is transferred to a press section where the web passes through a number of press nips formed between roll couples. The press nips serve to consolidate the solid ingredients of the paper and at the same time to increase the dewatering of the slurry. Thereafter, the web is transferred to a dryer fabric which passes it over a series of heated dryer drums and possibly through a calendar.
Dryer fabrics are generally formed from materials resilient to high temperatures and hydrolytic degradation. However, these materials generally do not provide a smooth, paper contacting surface and therefore tend to mark the paper product. This is particularly a problem in fine grade paper applications, such as photographic paper. To reduce marking on the paper, many prior art fabrics generally employed a batt layer needled to the dryer fabric to achieve a soft, smooth sheetside surface. However, such a process is costly and time consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fabric which includes temperature and degradation resistant materials and also provides a soft, smooth sheetside surface.